This invention relates to connectors, and particularly to connectors used in underwater environments at great depths.
In the fields of underwater drilling, pipeline laying, etc., it is often necessary to make or break hose connections on the ocean bottom at depths in excess of 150-200 feet. For example, it might be desirable to connect or disconnect supply hoses to a pipe entrenching sea sled apparatus of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,238 issued Apr. 15, 1975 to Chang et al. and commonly assigned with this invention. Or, it may be desirable to connect or disconnect hoses at a wellhead located on the ocean bottom hundreds of feet below the surface.
Skin divers wearing conventional wetsuits cannot operate at such depths and it is therefore necessary to use alternative systems, such as diving bells with manipulator arms, or dry diving suits, commonly equipped with two "arms". The arms of such devices are generally limited in their movement and are usually able to push, pull and twist objects, but only in a sequence. It is usually only possible to use one arm at a time.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a connector which can be readily used in conjunction with the manipulator arms of deep diving systems.
It is a further object to provide a quick connect/disconnect coupling assembly which will release on a straight pulling force and lock on a push-twist force.
It is a further object to provide a connector that may be positively mechanically locked by an additional twisting force after the connector is locked and positively mechanically unlocked by a twisting force in the opposite direction.